


I Slithered Here From Eden Just To Sit Outside Your Door

by Merlins_Lancelot



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, not a lot of gay in this one, song fic series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the untold story of Loki and the woman who loved him. Excessive use of song lyrics (as with all of my other fics), and some liberties taken with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Title of the entire work is from From Eden by Hozier, individual chapter titles taken from songs that will be credited in the chapter itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's My Hand, Baby, Take It or Leave It

_Time doesn't love you anymore_

_But I'm still knocking at your door, honey_

_We can run forever, if forever's what's in store_

-Time- Mikky Ekko

She was his request; Thor had known for a long while that his brother was in love, but he had not expected this. When Loki was found after his fall from the bifrost, he was shaking and cold, a shell of the brother Thor had known, with two names on his lips. He was like a child again, who wanted only two things. He wanted his big brother, and he wanted to marry her; the woman he had longed for his whole life. Despite the attrocities Loki had committed, Thor wanted his brother to have everything he wanted in the world, so he agreed with trepidation. He was well aware of Loki's desires, but he wasn’t so sure that the lady would be so accommodating of these demands; a life married to a prince who was doomed to spend at least some years in prison for what he had done was nothing anyone would agree to so easily, in Thor's mind; what woman would agree to marry someone she would have to live without for so long anyway? Thor briefly wondered, even if the lady (whever she may be) was ammenable, if Odin would allow Loki to have his wedding night before shutting him away. He hoped, for his brother’s sake, that he would, but still worried that the object of Loki’s affections would reject him and make the whole ordeal a pointless effort to begin with.

The God of Thunder ate his words quickly, however. The moment he and Loki were within the halls of Asgard once more, Loki’s complexion was already returning. Thor was starting to notice his eyes were already brighter when a blur of movement fluttered past him and suddenly his brother was no longer walking at his side; he was trapped, happily it seemed, between a column and a girl. The first thing Thor noticed was that she was beautiful- her hair was long, past her waist, and black, like Loki’s, but warmer, shining warm red and amber when exposed to the sun. She was almost as tall as Loki, which was rare- even the Lady Sif barely grazed Loki’s shoulder. Her face was rounded slightly, less sharp than he expected; her beauty was softly elegant, not cold and harsh, but her eyes carried a spark of trickery. The next thing he noticed, when he was through admiring the woman, was that his brother was wrapped around her, taking barely a moment to look into her golden irises before kissing her, which she returned so fiercely that he needed the support of the column to keep him standing, and they appeared to be eating each other alive. Their love was combative, in a quiet way- they looked to be fighting beautifully, so that it looked like a dance, moving away from the support of the building and crashing to the ground as though they meant to do it all, rolling gracefully for a few feet before Loki stopped them so as to be on top of her and she hooked one leg around his waist. Thor turned away blushing when he realized she was wearing no underthings; just his brother’s cloak tied into a dress around her in a knot that his brother undid with one tug. This raised many questions for Thor, but he walked away, laughing softly to himself, thinking that at least Loki would have no trouble convincing the love of his nearly immortal life to marry him after all.

 

The wedding was beautiful. Loki awaited her arrival with his brother, who patiently put up with his endless bragging of his bride to be, how she was so magnificent that no other creature could compare. Asgardian marriages dictated that the couple enter the hall separately, and meet at the altar where All-Father would perform the necessary enchantments and rites to bind them to each other. The couple was then given an afternoon to be together before a feast that was to last all night.

The Bride waited with Sif in the opposite hall, threading a green sash through her gold dress- she wanted him to see her as his wife completely, and wearing his colors seemed to be the best way. Sif and Thor would agree later, when the time came to compare notes, that neither of them were at all nervous to be getting married. They were relieved. Loki was grateful to be with her before his sentence, and she seemed as though she had waited far too long to touch him and was done waiting. Sif and Thor both watched in wonder, as did the entire hall of guests, as the couple made their way toward each other. They met at the altar, and the world froze. Speech was lost on all but All-Father, and that day, the look of love between them gained this woman a new nickname- Tamer of The Beast; for surely she must be powerful to have the jealous, pained, troubled prince without a guiding light under her spell, and be enduring enough to bring him home. Her patience, it seemed, was endless. They left the hall mere moments (or so it seemed) later, husband and wife, Loki and his Lady. Myth has since referred to her as many things, but the most common is Sigyn. To all in Asgard, she is known simply as Senna. And she gave all a glimmer of hope, even as Loki was imprisoned the next day, that the Prince was saved, and it was she that had saved him. They had no idea at the time, though they would all learn, what bloodthirst lay beneath their sweetness and smiles, and perfect image of love.

 

Behind closed doors, the proceedings were much different than what anyone else had believed.

“I will always fight for you, I will gladly kill for you, and I will bleed for you. I will give you a kingdom, and I will love you always, and not even death could ever keep us apart,” he promised as they walked away from the altar and closed their now shared bedchamber door behind them. The second they did, his knife was out. She used her magic to spare the golden gown from his completely welcome assault on her, allowing him to slice his way through her underthings, and then when she was naked before him, he began cutting a line down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach to her navel. The cut was shallow, barely enough to draw the droplets of blood he hungrily licked away before ripping out of his own clothing. She barely had a second to admire his astonishing body before she was being lifted off her feet and thrown down on to the bed, only to bury his face between her legs and bite mercilessly at her hot center, already dripping wet for him. He lifted his face, but her hands forced him back down. He glared at her and suddenly her wrists were chained to the bed posts, and she could not move. He growled in pleasure at her snarl of frustration, and moved up the bed to kiss her. She craned her neck to reach for the kiss, and he leaned in to indulge her but before his lips reached hers, he slammed into her roughly, tearing through her, and he bit down on her neck as she cried out in pleasurable pain. She was his, at long last.

“Unchain me or I will kill you,” she growled and he grinned.

“You cannot kill me. You love me,” he hissed and she smiled and exposed her neck willingly to him.

“As you love me you fool,” she mocked and he laughed, and kissed her in earnest. His mouth found his way all over her body over the course of the afternoon, and by the time they arrived at the feast, they were both sporting bruises, slices, and bandages on their wrists, where chains had sliced through them both, and the chamber maids had to burn the sheets that were soaked through with blood. Only Thor seemed to notice, and his heart sank slightly.

_She will not make him better,_ he thought in dismay. _They are the same. Their first act in their marriage was to destroy each other_.

But he said none of this aloud, and continued celebrating, not knowing that Senna was planning to show her husband a way through the mountain, to the realms outside of Asgard, later that night before he was locked away.


	2. Don't Take This Sinner From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Manhattan. Kind of.

_How many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got -Devil's Backbone, The Civil Wars_

War on Midgard raged. And she watched. From her very convenient and very close vantage point, she could see where the mortals on this realm needed assistance keeping a hold on her husband. She kept them so busy with him, that they didn’t notice any change in Maria Hill, their top operative. Maria was actually locked away for the bettter part of a year, safe from harms way almost from the moment they recruited Dr Selvig, but no one would ever know that. Neither did Loki, at first; he smirked in derision at the agent’s poor form as she shot carefully around her husband and his new companion. He glared at her, laughing at their escape until her voice echoed in his head, like a lovely dream.

 _“I missed on purpose, my love,_ ” she whispered through his consciousness, and he smiled a real smile, and felt such relief that his control on Barton nearly slipped.

 _“Of course you did, my darling. You are perfection._ ”

And that was the last time they spoke until much much later, but at least she could take comfort in the fact that she was there for him, as much as she could be. From this woman’s fragile mortal form, Senna could watch and help him achieve what he desired, until the day she realized he had grown too power hungry. They wanted to capture him, and as much as it pained her, she helped them do it. He wanted too much, and he was going to get himself killed. So she turned for a moment, as much as it killed her to do so.

The look on his face when he saw her was laced with concentrated rage and a twisted smile, and she had to remember that he wasn't looking at her; he saw only her disguise as a SHIELD lacky. So she allowed him to hate her, and helped the fools bring him into custody, if only to see to it that they gave him up and sent him back to where he belonged. She did what she had always done- she brought him home.

On the day of his ascent back to Asgard, she could have killed Thor. How dare he allow her love’s lips to be sewn shut and muzzled? He could barely breathe and was an angry shadow of the elegant beautiful God-like being he had once been. What was worse, so much worse than anything else they had done to him, was the terrible truth; locked in his handcuffs, he could not touch her.

“Is this necessary? To chain him like this? How can we be so cruel?” she asked, choosing her words carefully, but Thor was too smart even for that, feeble as her façade had been. But she didn’t care. This was too much for either of them to bear, and caution must be thrown to the wind.

“Maria Hill has not been here in a long time, has she?” Thor asked quietly, and Senna rolled her eyes.

“Of course not,” she sighed, and transformed into her true form. The SHIELD uniform disappeared too, revealing leathers of Asgard with an elegant green and black cloak chained to her black corsetry with a thick gold bar. Her hair tumbled down, and her eyes flashed amber. She was unmistably Asgardian and Loki had never been so happy to see her in his entire life.

“Who is that?” Steve asked, and the others converged around Thor, clearly all wanting to know the same thing.

“One of yours, here to grab the prisoner? You guys have hot prison guards,” Tony said, impressed, looking up and down Senna with an appreciative eye.

“Watch your tone, Man of Iron,” Thor said, though without real anger. How would he get Loki to prison now, with her here? He couldn’t get past the two of them without help. “You got the hots for her or something?” Tony asked, defensively, and Thor rolled his eyes tiredly.

“She’s Loki’s wife,” he answered and Natasha’s eyebrows shot skyward at the same time Tony muttered an angry “motherfucker.”

Neither Loki nor Senna could hear them however. They were holding each other closely- her legs were holding her to him, since he could not hold her up himself. Their foreheads were pressed together in silent conversation.

_Are you in pain my love?_

_No. Thor had my stitches removed in secret. He is trying his best._

_As well he should. You’ll go away for a long time for this. I cannot stop that._

_You could have. You helped them. I should drop you, if I could._

_Only because you reached too high, darling. You wanted too much. It would have killed you._

_That’s true, I suppose. I always did ask for too much. I only wanted to give you a kingdom to have of your own. I did it all for you, but you stopped me._

_So I could keep you. I don’t want a kingdom. I want you._

_You are wearing my cloak again._

_I always wear something of yours when you aren’t with me._

_Let’s go home and you can wear nothing._

_I will wear nothing right now._

_DO NOT. Only I may see your bare flesh._

_As you wish my love._

“What are they doing?” Bruce asked. “I don’t like it.”

“They are talking. They both have magic. They don’t need to speak aloud,” Thor sighed, exhaustion setting in.

“That is really bad news. What are they saying to each other?” Tony asked nervously.

“They aren’t planning anything new,” Thor promised and Tony snorted.

“Why should I believe that?” he asked.

“Look closely. She wears his cloak and his colors, not her own. She is holding his face like she is trying magic away that muzzle, and holding her legs tightly around him, because although he is trying, he cannot properly hold her while cuffed. He is not fighting his confinements now because he is too busy telling her that he is not in pain, assuring her that he will be fine, and basking in her words of love. They have missed each other. Its obvious,” Thor explained and Tony had to admit that they were kind of sweet, if Loki hadn’t just tried to kill all of them.

“I must be off,” Thor said, bidding his teammates farewell, and attempted to detatch Loki and Senna, which was quite comical to watch (especially for Tony who practically made popcorn and pulled up a chair) and then gripped his brother and Senna tight before shooting off into the sky.

The moment they were in Asgard, Thor removed the muzzle and Senna sealed the tiny holes through which a needle had been threaded to sew his mouth shut, with one touch of her hand to his face, and then he was kissing her.

Thor removed the shackles, awkwardly negotiating around two writhing bodies to do so, but did not allow himself to turn away from their intimacy in case either one of them attempted escape. Loki seemed hell bent on making him regret that decision. The second his hands were free, Loki’s skilled hands ripped open the front of the battle leathers he had dorned, tore open Senna’s pants and corsetry, lifted her up, slammed her against a column and thrust wildly into her. Thor was not stupid, he knew the both of them had more self control. This was a game and he was not playing. So he stuck around, waiting with new handcuffs and chains for his brother’s ankles that he would fasten on tightly when Loki was done making a fool out of everyone involved with his little display. They cried out almost in unison and Loki bit down on Senna’s neck as he spilled his seed into her. They sank to the ground together and glanced over at Thor.

“It didn’t work,” Senna sighed, as though she never fully expected it to.

“Shame, that,” Loki replied, equally sarcastic and biting, but Thor could only laugh and demand that his brother magically re clothe himself so that he could be taken, in chains, to the All-Father.

“Can I have him for a bit while he’s all chained up?” Senna asked, pouting, as if she hadn’t just helped Loki almost destroy the earth.

“No,” Thor said shortly, which only made Loki laugh.

“Can I chain him up?”

“No,” Thor growled and handed Loki over to the guards.

Once Loki was safely in custody, Thor rounded on Senna.

“What were you doing? How could you?” he hissed, outraged, and Senna explained all that she had done and by the end of it Thor felt properly and thoroughly taken to task for yelling at her. “You always do come around. Hel forbid my brother ever would, but you do.”

“And always will,” she promised, and Thor smiled.

“You may not see him again for a long time,” he said sadly, and she shook her head.

“No, probably not. Unless I can find a way to magic myself into his cell when no one is watching. But he wont be able to touch me,” she trailed off sadly and Thor made a noise of disbelief.

“Is your entire relationship sex?” he asked, incredulously, and she laughed.

“It is how we connect. We lose the ability of silent communication if we cannot physically be one with each other. And he makes me feel alive. He always has,” she explained carefully. “And now I must live without him.” Thor didn’t quite know what to say to this.

“Permission, if I may, to embrace your ladyship?” he asked, holding out his arms and smiling.

“Yes, you big idiot,” she laughed and he pulled her into a hug so tight she almost broke.

“I will miss him too. If I can help, I will. This I swear,” he said and she accepted his words gratefully.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3: The One They'll Say That Shook The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her life, during the Dark World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, hopefully you're still with me!!

_Oh what good is it to live_

_With nothing left to give_

_Forget but not forgive_

_Not loving all you see_

_Oh the streets you're walking on_

_A thousand houses long_

_Well that's where I belong_

_And you belong with me_

_Not swallowed in the sea_

_-_ Swallowed In The Sea- Coldplay

Odin sent her to Midgard shortly after Loki was imprisoned. She objected, as did Thor, and Loki of course; once he got word, he was inconsolable.

“She’s everything I live for,” he implored, but Odin was adamant.

“Father, Loki doesn’t deserve this, and frankly, neither does Senna,” Thor reasoned and she was tempted just for a moment to rush to her brother in law’s side in thanks.

“It will not last, I assure you. Just for the first year or so. This has to be a punishment for Loki somehow, and I cannot banish his mother for appearing, albeit in magical form, to her son. You however, have physically broken through the magic in the cell,” Odin explained, a twinkle of half-hearted resentment in his eye when he mentioned her little security breach. And it was true- she had found the loophole in the cell’s enchantments and could quite easily visit her husband. “While I assure you that I mean neither you nor Loki any harm, being able to have you anytime, literally I am afraid, is not any real form of punishment that I have ever heard of,” The All-Father continued and Senna fought back a giggle. “Thor?” Odin called to his oldest son.

“Yes, father?” Thor stepped out of the shadows, ready to defend Senna’s honor again if necessary.

“There is no reason the darling girl should be uncomfortable on Midgard. Could she stay with your friends for awhile?” Odin asked, and Thor brightened.

“I’m sure Jane and Darcy would love Senna, although I recommend for Eric’s sake that she go by the name most Midgardians know her as. He will recognize her as Sigyn,” he said gleefully. “I will take her myself,” he added and Odin shook his head.

“I see you motives, My Son. You are needed here. Heimdall will show her the way,” Odin said, and that was that.

 

“They are sending me away from you,” Senna whined in Loki’s arms that night, determined to break the rules one last time.

“It isn’t forever darling. I shall ensure that I am as worthy as ever of you when you return,” he promised woefully, and she could have sworn she saw him tearing up. They had barely been apart their whole lives, certainly not a day since their marriage.

“I know. And Thor has promised us both that the very day he is on the throne, you are released, provided that you be good,” she reassured him, with a teasing smirk.

“Would you consider this being good?” he hissed in her ear whilst plunging three fingers into her without warning.

“Good to me, yes. I’m sure others would say we are horribly naughty. Bad, even. But I know what you really are,” she gasped, arching into him, struggling to keep a clear head.

“Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?” he urged her to continue.

“Incredibly good. Too smart, perhaps, but good all the same. And you do try so very hard,” she whispered sweetly and he forgot about torturing her. He lifted her to move her from the floor to the small but comfortable bed they provided him with and laid her down gently.

“You always saw the most beautiful things in me,” he sighed, and she smiled.

“What else could I ever possibly see in you?” she moaned, and pulled him down and aligned herself with him and pulled him into her, knowing full well that this would be the last time in far too long. And he knew it too- he was not rough, not harsh, not biting or bringing her firey stabs of pain and want as he usually did. This was tender, like the days before they were married and all they had was hands and mouths and words to work with to bring each other pleasure. He was gentle with her, soft and sweet and she found she wanted to cry.

“My beautiful darling girl,” he purred and she preened under his praise, and then they spoke no more until she was shouting his name and he moaned hers into her neck which he kissed and nipped at, and then he bit down, hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

“You will never forget that you are mine now,” he said, licking and kissing the tender flesh around the mark he had just left upon her.

“I would not ever have forgotten you anyway,” she promised and he dressed her, running his hands gently over every part of her he could touch.

“I’m trying to memorize you,” he said sadly and she leaned into his touch.

“You are burned into me for the rest of my life. All I have known is you,” she confesses and he kisses her fiercely.

“Nothing can stop me loving you,” he sighed into her, kissing her again, but she pulled away to look at him.

“I have to go,” she said softly, and he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers.

“You are the only proof this world has that I can love as deeply as I do,” he whispered, and she pressed lips to his.

“Of course I am,” she replied and when he looked at her again, she was on the other side of the wall, her clothes a black short dress with a long green under layer that created a train of black and green, and a gold sash at her waist, tying the outfit to her. She had once more abandoned her colors and was wearing his. He reached out for her, but she blew him a kiss and was gone, and he was left alone.

"I'm going alone then?" She asked when Thor approached while she was packing her things.

"Not as it turns out, I convinced All-Father to let me take you to my friends. Are you ready to travel?"

"I am now," she said, clutching her small bag to her, and followed Thor to the bridge to make her journey to the mortal realm.

“I thought you were reassigned,” she said smugly, and he grinned at her.

“I was.”

“Quit making me like you right before I have to leave,” she complained, but gave him a smileas they met up with Heimdall.

 

“Darcy, Erik, I’d like you to meet someone,” Thor said, beaming, stepping aside to coax her out of hiding. He had decided to wait until he knew Jane would not be home so he would not be tempted to stay, but felt obligated to be Sigyn’s guardian. And he had done well with her. She was in a black cotton dress with a green belt and black boots- still afraid, even in mortal clothing, to take off his colors. She could not yet let him go, and it pained Thor to see this. She shyly peered out from behind his arm, but he held her tightly, and she felt safe. Thor knew these people, and trusted them so she supposed she would be okay. Thor, for his part, was shocked to see how timid and wary this exile had made her. She still had limited powers, and could call Thor whenever she needed, and yet was still cautious and gun shy.

“Who is she? She looks like one of us,” Erik asked, puzzled.

“She has blended well. See, I told you you would be perfect,” Thor said with pride and nudged Sigyn forward. She smiled shyly and relaxed. “This is Sigyn, Loki’s wife. He has been placed in prison, but with their combined magic, it was not much of a punishment. We awoke each morning to find her in his bed, in the cell with him. All-Father was not best pleased,” Thor grinned and Darcy snorted with laughter. Erik paled at the mention of Loki’s name and Darcy was eyeing Sigyn carefully, narrowing her eyes at the hand Thor had placed on Sigyn’s hip.

“Loki’s wife?” Erik demanded, looking fearful.

“She may be his wife, but she helped us in the war against him in New York. All she and I ask is that you not judge her by the actions of her husband and she will explain everything in time,” he said and looked around the room once Sigyn detached herself. “Darcy, where is-” he asked and she shook her head.

“Not here,” she whispered, and Thor nodded and looked at the ground.

“Tell her All-Father brought Sigyn,” he requested quietly. “It is best she not think I was here before I was ready to stay,” he explained and Darcy nodded.

“That’s very true,” she agreed and Thor looked at Sigyn.

“Okay, Sen. Remember what I said. You go by Sigyn here, and you don’t cause trouble. Try to enjoy it, you will like it I promise. They will take care of you,” he said tenderly and she nodded slowly, and pressed herself into his embrace. “Its okay dear heart. I will fix this, as soon as I can,” he promised and she thanked him quietly, and then he was gone. The moment he left, she turned to Erik.

“You know of me,” she said, stating it instead of asking, but waited for an answer all the same.

“Yes, a bit,” he admitted. “What did he mean when he said to go by Sigyn on this realm?”

“Loki and Thor know me by my informal name, being as Loki is my husband and Thor is one of my dearest friends,” she explained. “To them, I am Senna,” she finished quietly. “You are Erik Selvig aren’t you?” she asked and he nodded.

“Heard of me?” he asked, and she threw caution to the wind- she had to make them like her quickly. She hugged him. He froze, then returned the embrace cautiously.

“I did what I could, but he would not release you. I am deeply sorry for all that my love put you through,” she said solemnly and he laughed in disbelief.

“You do realize how that sounds right?” he asked and she laughed too, but their conversation was cut off by a young woman that Sigyn knew must be Jane Foster walked through the door.

“Who’s this?” she asked, slightly out of breath.

“Loki’s wife. All-Father brought her here. We are supposed to watch her, but don’t worry she was on our side in the Loki vs. New York incident,” Darcy explained and Jane raised an eyebrow.

“Before I agree to this, explain that. Because from where I stand, you are either a threat to us or a disloyal wife, and either way that’s not a great reason to trust you,” Jane demanded and Sigyn smiled.

“You are just as he described. Thor hasn’t given up, he wants you to know that. And of course, I will tell you everything,” Sigyn conceded and told her story- how she initially wanted to aid her husband but turned to the side of the mortals when she saw that earth was not meant to be ruled and that Loki would be killed.

“We can live for so long- I would rather be the reason for him going to prison and not seeing him for a few years than allowing him to die and not seeing him for a few thousand, or perhaps ever again. I love him enough for that,” she finished her story and Jane sighed heavily, fighting tears in sympathy for the girl.

“You are much smarter than your husband,” Darcy said and Sigyn smirked.

“Not the first time I have heard that. Don’t tell him that, yeah?” she laughed and Erik seemed to be deep in thought.

“Welcome to Midgard, Sigyn,” Jane said. “Do you have any Earth clothes, or is that it?” she asked, and Sigyn transformed back into the outfit she had been wearing at the prison, which she had chosen to disguise with Midguardian wear.

“What I do have is an illusion,” she admitted and Darcy shook her head.

“We will do something about that,” she said and grabbed Sigyn’s arm and the car keys. And with that small gesture, Sigyn felt somewhat accepted among these people, and thought for the first time since hearing that she would be sent here that things were going to be alright.

 

“Did you fix her up?” Jane asked when Darcy and Sigyn walked through the door.

“Yep! Got some new blankets and stuff for her room too. She can have that spare, right?” Darcy asked and Jane smiled.

“Sure. Maybe go get settled before we eat?” she suggested to Sigyn who nodded shyly.

“I wanted to thank you. All of you. I know what you must think of me and my husband, but trust me, he was not always what he was, and I can love him and know what he did was wrong. Just being here for one afternoon, I can see- he was wrong to try to make this planet anything less than what it is. And all I have seen is the mall,” she said and Darcy looked pointedly at Jane.

“We love having you here, Sigyn, really,” Jane said warmly, catching Darcy’s expression. Sigyn grinned at both of them and went to her new room and closed the door. With a wave of her hand, the room looked like the prison cell she had just left her love in. She was not used to feeling this way- to feeling as though she wanted to slap him and also to embrace him and never let go. She changed into the more comfortable leggings and a sweater; a green one, to no one’s surprise when she joined them at the table. She didn’t talk much, just listen to Erik prattle on about Stonehenge, Jane telling Darcy about someone named Richard who she was seeing for lunch later that week, and Darcy talking about her new minion- intern, she called him. Sigyn sat back and took it all in, and waited, in wonder for the time when she could crawl into bed, though when she did, she slept poorly without the presence of her Loki.

_“Kiss me hard before you go...”_ Sigyn sang to herself while she made lunch. She had been on Midgard about a week, and Jane had already disappeared, with Thor, according to Darcy, although she had heard no word from anyone on Asgard about any news.

“Who told her about Lana Del Rey?” Darcy asked Ian, eyebrows raised.

“She was looking for good music to get her mind off Loki,” he said, cowering under her pointed stare.

“Well, that was a shit idea. Her songs are basically like their entire relationship. And in addition to Erik being totally insane and Jane being gone off to who the hell knows where, now we have a depressed goddess in our kitchen,” She groaned into her hands, and Ian did his best to console her as Sigyn walked past, into her bedroom. She put in her headphones and picked up the book she had been reading- something about a code and some painter Midgardians seemed admire greatly. It was mildly interesting, and kept her from killing something out of boredom. She stayed in her room until she heard Darcy say something about going to a prison.

“Loki’s prison?” she asked, suddenly right behind where they sat on the couch. Darcy yelped and turned around.

“Nope, sorry girl. Our friend Erik, remember him? He went crazy and we gotta go get him from jail,” she explained, and Sigyn sighed.

“Alright. I shall await you return,” she said and she did, eagerly. She found (about ten minutes after they left) that she missed them. She remained in her room, only emerging long enough to give Erik a hug, and then she retreated again. She even managed to stay put, though she was itching to run to him, when she heard Thor walk in.

“Your brother’s not coming is he?” Erik asked nervously, and Thor found his heart ache, where he might have laughed or smiled otherwise. He had allowed himself to be distracted by the tasks at hand, but now the pain was real and he could barely contain his heartache.

“My brother is dead,” Thor responded, barely choking out the words. Erik said something in response, but he could not be heard.

His words were drowned out by an unearthly scream of agony, the sound of a thousand constellations being ripped from the world, and then an unsettling silence.

Not even the buzz of the fridge could be heard.

Sigyn had heard, and Sigyn was grieving.

They walked over to her room and slowly pushed open the door, to find her, laying on her bed, wearing the clothes she had worn in Asgard- a black and green dress, but her own cloak was nowhere to be seen. She had wrapped herself in his old palace robe, a long black thing made of a flowing material that had moved around him like dark water, Thor remembered purchasing the item for his brother and Loki being especially thankful for the gift. Sigyn now clung to it, pressing her tear streaked face into the fabric, and Thor imagined that this was probably what Loki wore around their bedroom and that it probably still smelled strongly of him. Thor knelt beside her and stroked her hair and her arms, attempting to warm her- she was freezing cold.

“Honey, we have to go on. There is something I have to do,” he whispered. “He wants you to know he is sorry, and he loves you. He said your name a lot, and that he loves you. When he was released to help us, he kept telling me of how much fun he and I would have when it was all over, and how he couldn’t wait to retrieve you. He was his old self again, at the end, I swear, darling. He was our old Loki, and he loved you so much he died for it,” he sighed into her ear and she cried harder, but nodded weakly to show she understood, and gripped Thor’s hand tight in her own.

“I love him, I can’t stop, I love him too much to breathe now that he’s gone, I can’t move,” she whimpered in a chant, a mantra of grieving and missing her other half.

“I’m taking you to Asgard. You will be looked after there. I have sent someone to recover the body, and there will be a funeral when I return from what I must do here,” he said softly, and she took a shaky breath.

“Okay,” she conceded, and held out her arms to him, asking for help standing, but Thor lifted her up and cradled her and called for Heimdall, and they were gone. On the bifrost, he handed her to Heimdall, who took her carefully in his arms to Odin, and Thor returned to Jane and Darcy.

“I wish to have our old chambers,” she demanded, and Odin bowed his head.

“They have not been touched. They are yours. Your place is still with us. Do what you must to be comfortable, we will mourn your husband, for we all miss him deeply,” He replied, and she could only mumble her thanks, bow and stumble off. She had no energy or mind for anything else.

Once in her old rooms, she lay in their bed, staring at the slight dip in the bed where he used to rest beside her until she fell asleep in the bright light of the Asgardian sun, too exhausted to be bothered with time or daylight. She would sleep him off, like the best part of a terrible dream. She would rest until the pain of his absence was no more, but in dreams, he was still there.

_Their wedding day, smiling in the sunlight, running through the gardens and riding through the wilderness of Asgard on horseback, Sleipnir keeping her safe as they raced together. The day he asked for her hand, and then used his own hand to pleasure her when she said yes. The days they dove from the bifrost into the waves below, and he used magic to dissolve her swimming clothes, and she rose from the water, naked and fearless, and all his. The nights he returned to her and reminded her how much he was hers, and how he loved her. Their entire lives together, from the first day they met, as barely more than infants, and she looked at him and he said,_

_“I’m going to marry you one day,” and she did not believe him, but wanted it to be true all at once._

She dreamed it all, day one to the horrible moment that he was taken from the world, all they had done and had wanted to do existed in the hours that she slept. And so she did not wake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, this will probably have about 6 parts to it.


End file.
